huntedfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
Hi! Would you like to become a Hunted Wiki administrator? It currently doesn't have any active admins, and although you have just a few edits here, you're a trusted user on another wiki. Ausir(talk) 20:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) why thank you. yes, id be proud to watch over this wiki. 18:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) (^^.) Can't we all love you?!?! xD thanks cheers! I also use the vault wiki -Jackasaurus Questions You are the only admin I found for this wikia so I figured I would ask you. This wikia needs a lot of work it looks like. There isn't much here, and I greatly enjoy Hunted and know a lot of factual information about the game. Before I went gun-ho and started editing things I figured I would ask permission from you about making major edits to the wikia. I wouldn't mind giving this wikia a work over. I am familiar with wikia rules and such, I did a fair share of editing on the Bleach Anime wikia. Please contact me back on my page. I don't want to sink a lot of work into this if someone is going to roll it back. If I could get admin status that would be great as well, but it's understandable if not. Ltjuno 05:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :by all means leftenant. gung-ho. have at the. hooyah, even. 05:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply. I may not get started tonight, it is a little late where I am. But, I will start very soon. Ltjuno 06:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :no rush mate. just do your best when you can. obviously the wiki needs beefing up. thanks for the prompt (: 06:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright! I look forward to working with you on improving this wikia. Ltjuno 07:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Spell/Skill Opinion What do you think of the format I did for the Dragon's Breath page, do you think it looks nice and organized? If so I was going to do the other spell/skill pages like that too. Let me know what you think. I was also thinking of using .gif's to show a brief demonstration of the skill. Let me know your opinion on that too. Thanks! Juno 19:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :yes. nicely done indeed. if you have a gif animation program please go right ahead. 01:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Cvuadder Ehm? you're welcome I guess? --Cakemix 05:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) hello? anybody here? 05:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ...Thanks for that message thanks for that message about my mercenarys targe page. its a bit soon, but roughly how many edits would it take for some one to become an admin? Cptbombhead 08:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Bombhead :if you will kindly remind me, i will review your contributions on july 6th and when i see your edits have been constructive between now and then i will likely make you an administrator. your predecessor has moved on to other interests so any and all help here is welcomed. as you can see there is plenty to do here. thank you for asking. 10:25, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module I've already contacted on you a few other Wikis, is it cool to also place this module on here? - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :indeed it is. needed here and krater most of all. 08:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) adoption anyone with the time and determination may request to adopt this wikia wiki. short term of service as sysop to show good faith may be required at my discretion. 22:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC)